We are the Ones
by GallantReader95
Summary: Ada Brosca Edition, insights on the dynamics of the companions and how it shapes the warden during her journey. other Origins make appearances and then some. Dwarf Commoner x Alistair Romance, Human Noble x Morrigan Romance, Dalish Elf x Zevran Romance, City Elf x Leliana Romance.
1. Alistair and Morrigan

_"Well, they don't let just anyone be king, you know. They don't let evil forest witches be king for instance."_

 _"There was a Ferelden king once who drooled on himself in such volume that he required a constant attendant to wipe his chin in court."_

 _"You're making that up."_

 _"Not at all. The kings of old would be pleased to see their bloodline has not strayed very far from its roots."_

 _Alistair and Morrigan never got along since day one. This is Ada's retrospective on the dynamic between the love of her life and her soul sister._

 **Chapter 1**

It really started with the three of us. The three of us plus the dog. Flemeth, the 'witch of the wilds' as I have been told, has given us her daughter for aid in this quest of great importance. I did not argue about bringing the mysterious woman with us, she did help in our speedy recovery after all. I even swore to keep her safe, something I know I can do.

Alistair was not too happy on bringing on an 'apostate'. Me being an ignorant dwarf I found no issue in magic, ever. But as Alistair was a templar in training, all these words still not quite making sense to me, it meant that he did not like people like Morrigan. And Morrigan did not like people like Alistair.

The whole way they squabbled. Alistair was like a child. Couldn't quite blame him considering he was the youngest out of us. But Morrigan somehow knew how to mildly annoy my fellow Grey Warden. Morrigan was a bitter woman, seeming to rather return to the comfort of her mother's hut than to be on this sudden journey with all odds against us.

I also couldn't blame her either. With Barkspawn now newly acquired in our hopefully increasing number of followers, it gave me an excuse to talk without singling anyone out. The other always had something to say. Not that I was ever a neutral person, I had my fair share of squabbles with people in the Carta, that Leske, my bestfriend, had to constantly pull me out of the fray before our pig-headedness came to a blow.

Things were different on the surface. Not familiar with mages or elves or templars or even these Arls and Teryns, I found myself docile and quiet. If Leske saw me right now he would laugh. I was always so boisterous and cocky, that I often got into some serious trouble with Beraht, or a smack across the face from my alcoholic mother, or a wag of a finger from my older sister.

I was more preoccupied with the task at hand, so when we arrived at Lothering, once again Morrigan teased Alistair for his depression at our current circumstance. He got huffy asking how Morrigan would react if her mother died.

"Before or after I stopped laughing?"

We spent the next several minutes actually discussing our course of action. Completing our first step in just getting to Lothering. They had different opinions (of course about how to handle this). Alistair wanted to speak to Arl Eamon. Don't know who that is. But apparently he would stem the tide of this civil war that was brought upon us.

Morrigan wanted to attack the Teryn directly. The other had comments that painted their options as bad first options. They made sense, and leaving it all to me (Which I slightly resented Alistair for that), I tried to think as a leader. The Blight should be our priority, not politics or war. If we don't do something about this now, there would be neither of those things anyway.

After voicing my concerns on such matters, they changed their perspective…

After letting me know where everything is and how long it would take to get to place to place, we all finally agreed the Circle of Magi was closest. Redcliffe, where Arl Eamon was closest, but after explaining my thoughts on building our army, it would give us more influence. They both, for once, agreed on something.

The next task was to stock up, rest up, and head Northwest to Lake Calenhad where the Circle of Magi was located.

"So, what should we do first, Ada?" Alistair asked me as we properly entered the scrounging village.

"Here?" I asked.

As I looked around, trying to figure out where to start, Morrigan interrupted with an inquisitive eyebrow, "I have a wonder, Alistair, if you will indulge me."

Alistair looked between me and the dark haired witch, seeming hesitant, "Do I even have a choice?"

She grinned wickedly as she looked to me, "Ada, of the two of you that remain is he not the Senior Grey Warden."

Oh. She went there.

When neither of us could give an answer she continued.

"I find it curious you allow Ada, a dwarf to lead, as you follow her?"

Alistair seemed somewhat embarrassed, but he responded with annoyance instead. "You find it curious do you?"

"In fact," She continued not backing down, "Ada, you are fairly new into the Grey Wardens, correct. It was only...what...a week ago that I met you and you were not a Grey Warden at that time. Is this a policy of the Grey Wardens? Or simply a personal one?"

Finally Alistair snapped back at her, "What do you want to hear? That I prefer to follow?" When no one responded, he seemed embarassed again, "Well, I do. I'm not leaving it all to her! It is up to us after all but well…"

"Do you hear this, Ada," Morrigan teased, "You hear how defensive he has become. He would rather shovel the burden to you, instead of facing it himself."

"Couldn't you crawl into a bush somewhere and die? That would be great, thanks." He finally snapped as he marched off.

"Alistair, where are you going?" I called out to him.

He stopped for a moment and searched for words. Morrigan laughed, and that seemed to fire him up more, "Ada, I think we should talk to the Chanter. We need supplies and between us we do not have enough coin. If we perform some quests on the Chanter's Board, they will pay us for our services."

I nodded, "Sounds good, Alistair."

 **DAO**

By the time we returned to Lothering after clearing out bandits and such, it was dark. We decided to stay the night at the local tavern. And that was when we met Leliana.

She was staying in the Chantry and made us promise to wait for her just outside Lothering, spending the night packing her things and informing the "Revered Mother" (again, I do not know what any of these words mean) the situation, Morrigan and I were to share a room, while Alistair had a room to himself.

"Your mongrel is not going to occupy our chambers." Morrigan had warned right before we made the purchase.

"Barkspawn probably won't fit in our room."

"I was referring to Alistair."

The man in question narrowed his eyes, unamused. "I'll take Barkspawn."

As Alistair placed our things in me and Morrigan's room, the dark haired woman spoke up. "You could have asked the Chantry Sister if they can make room for a templar fellow like yourself, can you not?"

"No, I cannot. That's inappropriate. And besides, I'm not really a templar. I never actually joined the Order." He explained.

"But, don't you still have all their abilities?" I asked, struggling to climb on top of my bed, which were freakishly tall.

"Yes, I was trained in the Arts, but before I took my vows I was recruited into the Grey Wardens."

Morrigan laid across her own bed, still in her mischievous manner, "So I take it you did not enjoy your templar training?"

Alistair knowingly narrowed his eyes, not even bother to look at the witch.

"Tis no surprise that you have failed your religious instruction."

"I did not fail!" He defended himself, as Barkspawn hopped right into me, making me grunt in surprise at the sheer massive weight, "I was recruited into the Grey Wardens."

"And if you had not been recruited? What would have happened, instead?"

Alistair let out a sigh, helping me get Barkspawn off of me, "I would have turned into a drooling lunatic, slaughtered the grand cleric and run through the streets of Denerim in my small clothes, I guess."

Morrigan actually laughed at that, "Your self-awareness does you credit."

"Uh-uh. I thought you'd like that. Anyway, Ada, we should set out tomorrow after we meet up with Leliana. See you in the morning."

As Alistair forced Barkspawn to follow him to his room, the door shut and Morrigan pulled out one of her tomes. I couldn't read what it was, but I struck up a conversation with the woman.

 **DAO**

When we first set camp with our new companion Leliana, and an unlikely companion a qunari prisoner. Morrigan and Leliana were having some sort of debate, as Morrigan got the fire going. The camp was finally set up after much trial and error, and it was then I noticed the way Alistair was staring at Morrigan.

Yes, staring.

It was surprising, but at the same time unsurprising. He didn't look annoyed or angry, but slightly thoughtful or rather in deep thought about something. "Alistair?" I finally asked, pulling him out of his reverie.

"What do you need?" He mechanically asked.

"Have a care where your eyes linger, Alistair?" Morrigan suddenly spoke, not even looking up from the fire. So she noticed.

Alistair blushed slightly, or maybe it was the lighting of the flames, "Um, yes, well don't worry. It's not what you think."

Now it was my turn to laugh, but Alistair followed up with what no one expected him to say; "I was just...looking at your nose."

Silence followed, and even Morrigan stared at Alistair in surprise, "Oh? ...I see...And what is it about my nose that captivates you so?"

"I was just thinking that it looks exactly like your mother's."

Alistair...you jackass.

It was definitely payback from the quips Morrigan made by Alistair's rather strange inferiority complex. Fire blazed behind her beautiful eyes, and Leliana looked between us in confusion, not understand the dynamic or the jab. Sten, did not care.

Morrigan looked like she caught herself from touching her nose, as she clenched her fist. "You...you impertinent child!"

Alistair bit back a smirk, "Hm? What?"

This made Morrigan stand up swiftly and storm far away from where we were camp, setting up her own space. Alistair seemed to relish in the victory and Leliana seemed to want to ask questions, but thought better of it and remained quiet.

 **DAO**

Morrigan didn't speak to Alistair for weeks. For a while we assumed Morrigan was bored of making fun of Alistair. So when we finally arrived at the Circle of Magi, Morrigan suddenly confronted Alistair. "I do not look as my mother does."

It was completely out of the blue. I was still trying to get my bearings on the fact we were rowing in a boat, on just water. All of us crammed together with the skittish templar that knew Alistair, and Morrigan decides now to bring this up after weeks. Weeks.

"Have you really been thinking about that all this time?" Alistair was just as surprised as the rest of us were. Morrigan didn't respond, instead continued to have her arms cross as the templar Carroll continued to row closer to the Tower. My fellow Grey Warden seemed very pleased by how bothered she was by this. "Well, well, I never would have thought that you, Morrigan would be insecure even in the slightest."

"I said I look nothing like her." Morrigan muttered almost childishly, followed by a pout.

Alistair struck a chord, and he was relishing it. I feared for all of our fates on this boat, only relying on Leliana's comforting circles on my back as I laid pathetic off to the side, eyes shut. I could see the sky in the lake. What in sod all is this place. "I don't know. Give it a few hundred years and it'll be a spot-on match." Alistair laughed.

Morrigan stood up, and the boat rocked. I let out an indignant heave as Barkspawn barked up at Morrigan. The Templar let out a 'whoa' and stopped rowing. "I said that I look nothing like her!" Morrigan snapped.

Before any of us could get our bearings, the boat rocked again and I heard a caw. When the boat settled again I looked back and saw Morrigan was gone. The Templar flipped. "She-she is a witch! This is- she is an abomination!"

"By the Stone, man!" I screeched, seeing Morrigan flying overhead in bird form. I saw the glowing ball in the sky and felt nausea swim over me, and fell into Leliana's lap. Luckily, Leliana was quick to explain the best she could to the templar to get him to keep going.

When we reached the shore to the Tower I collapsed, kissing the cobblestone. I heard the crunch as Alistair approached me. "Ada, are you alright?"

I glared up at him, clinging onto me dog, "You-you and Morrigan need to sort out whatever it is that you two got going on! I almost died!"

"You...weren't going to die. But...still, I apologize, I had not expected that to bother her that much. She has said some hurtful things to me too."

I struggled to get my breathing back under control. Concerned for Morrigan's outburst, I had to first attend to the situation at hand.

 **DAO**

We stayed in the Circle for a couple of weeks, where I befriended the Healer, Wynne. The grandmotherly type. As I stayed in the Circle, I remembered a conversation Morrigan and I had in Lothering.

"I have a thought…"

She told me about a Grimoire that the templars stole from her mother. With my pack in hand and speaking candidly to the First Enchanter about the events that transpired, I looked at the books absentmindedly, not able to read any of the words, but was curious at merely there existence.

I had forgotten about that conversation with Morrigan...until I found it.

Flemeth's Grimoire. A black book with a leafless tree just like Morrigan said. I can't read words, but I can read pictures. I looked back at First Enchanter Irving as he looked over the Grey Warden Treaty I presented to him, which (based on what Alistair told me it said) will obligate the mages of the Circle to come to our aid when the Blight reaches its peak.

I tucked the book into my bag, looking inconspicuous. Growing up in Dusttown, the first thing you learn is how to steal. Irving picked up his quill and signed his name, handing me the treaty with a smile behind his grey beard. I looked down at the handwriting, the intricate swirls of lettering that is supposed to bind him to our cause. "Thank you, First Enchanter."

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "I trust you, child."

Well, that was awkward.

Just outside the Study...was Alistair and Morrigan, no doubt having decided to wait to see if the First Enchanter agreed to our terms. But were now focused on their unfinished argument. "I'd rather talk about your mother, Alistair."

Why must they talk about mothers? Nothing good ever comes from talking about mothers. This is just proves how much they hated each other. "There's nothing to talk about. And besides, isn't your mother a scary witch who lives in the middle of a forest? Much more interesting."

"Hey." I tried to break it up, "I got the First Enchanter signature." I handed the treaty to Alistair to read it over, pleased.

"This appears legitimate."

Suddenly Morrigan snatched the old document out of his hand, "To you perhaps, you'd find a rock baby legitimate."

That look returned to Alistair's face, the look of someone with leverage trying to destroy. Or at least on Alistair's face that was what it conveyed, "You know, Morrigan, after that stunt you pulled in front of a templar, it might get to the Knight Commander that you are an apostate. A mage outside the tower. That's illegal you know."

"You did not read that in a book somewhere, did you? I hope the small letters did not strain you overmuch." Morrigan retorted, handing the Grey Warden treaty back to Alistair.

"Or we could not talk about mothers or anything of that nature." I snapped finally, "Does that work for you two?"

Alistair looked down slightly embarrassed, and Morrigan made a slight humph, strutting away in mild annoyance.

I didn't give Morrigan the tome until after we left the Circle Tower, not wanting anyone to know I had stole it from the First Enchanter. He had thousands of books, I highly doubt he would even notice it was gone.

 **DAO**

At camp, not only did Wynne join us on our quest, but an elven mage named Willa Surana. She was willing to enchant runes that we found. The mystical, older mage definitely was intrigued by Alistair. "That templar lad is rather handsome." She said, eyeing my friend as he idly was playing with a Runic Coin. Something he apparently considers a good luck charm.

I didn't respond at first, or rather not directly at her implication, "He's not a templar, he's a Grey Warden."

She raised an eyebrow, "Indeed. I still smell the templar magic in him, even if he has never taken lyrium."

I was a little bothered by Willa Surana's interest in my friend, not sure why, but I quickly excused myself when I saw Alistair and Morrigan conversating. You know...to break up an incoming fight if there was one. "You don't think you might have been better off getting your training there?" Alistair had asked the dark haired witch, referring to the circle. "Instead of whatever your mother taught you?"

"You're right. My mother didn't nearly have as many abominations running about. That certainly would have improved my education." Morrigan responded sarcastically.

"Fine." Alistair responded, "I'll give you that one."

Morrigan feigned relief, "Oh thank you. You made my night."

I decided to ask a question I've been meaning to ask but was never sure if it was right to or not. I was still the ignorant one in the party, and now I was starting to understand magic and mages and templars and more...especially being...in the Fade...the thought of it made the hairs on my body stand up. "So tell me something, Morrigan. Did you live there in that forest your entire life?"

She seemed willing to answer, "I left it on occasion, but I always returned. Why? Is that so strange? Twas my home."

"You just lived with your mother?" I asked, feeling I can sort of relate to her.

Morrigan didn't answer at first, seeming...unsure. Instead she thumbed the spine of the Grimoire I had retrieved for her, staring into the fire. "Mother occasionally had... company."

...we did have more in common than I thought.

Alistair broke the silence, "What company? Do I even want to ask?"

Morrigan didn't tear her eyes away from the fire, "No. You really don't."

 **DAO**

About a month later we finally found the Dalish elves. They were hard to find, considering they were nomads. After everything was explained to us, in the Camp after speaking with the woodmaker with Wynne, Leliana sought me out. "Ada, they are fighting again."

Did not even have to tell me who it was.

"Why do you always go on about how stupid I am? I'm not stupid, am I?" Alistair whined.

"If you need to ask the question…" Morrigan said in a sing-song voice.

"Because it hurts my manly feelings you know." Alistair jokes, feigning offense, clutching at his chest.

"Then I'll be sure to write you an apology once all of this is over." Morrigan retorted.

I merely stood there, waiting for them to either finish, or to intervene. Everyone was tired of their bickering. Over food, over possessions, over magic, over anything and everything. And it always ends with Alistair referring to how mean Morrigan was and Morrigan calling Alistair stupid or any variation of the word.

Leliana often had to try and make peace, and while Alistair often times backed off by that point, Morrigan will begin to verbally attack her, upsetting the bard. Sten always expected me to take control, I mean they were not my children, and while Alistair was much more obedient, Morrigan was not a woman you could ever control.

Wynne often took Alistair's side, the two forming a sort of mother-son bond in the past month, and this irked Morrigan more than anything. So I tried to remain neutral, since from what can assume, Morrigan liked me. Perhaps she was grateful that I had given her the tome, despite it not being a diplomatic action.

"I was educated by the Chantry. I studied history. They don't make stupid templars." Alistair continued.

"Then I must have been mistaken. I'm very impressed."

"No you're not. You're not even listening to me."

"My, you are smarter than you look after all. Your Chantry must have been very proud."

I sighed loudly enough for them to finally hear. "Are you two done already!"

Alistair's eyes lit up at my voice, "At your service!" He said suddenly at attention.

I was suddenly reminded of our conversation yesterday, but...that is for another time.

 **DAO**

After the Dalish were saved, and I received the new Keeper, Anaya's signature, Alistair, Morrigan, Wynne, and I were going to aid some of the Dalish hunters in some gatherings. As we walked, I heard Alistair suddenly say, "I've come up with one, a question that you can't answer."

Morrigan looked at him, slightly bewildered, "Are you talking to me?"

"That's right. You think you're so smart? I've got an academic question that I bet you won't be able to answer."

"Alistair…" I groaned, after the crisis was solved, the two have carried on this argument for weeks, "just let it go!"

"I can't, Ada!" Alistair complained, "I must prove to this witch that I am far more intelligent than she claims."

"Oh, I doubt that." Morrigan responded.

"So tell me, then: what was the name of Andraste's husband?" Alistair asked.

I stared at Morrigan, confused by the question, and she narrowed her eyes and scoffed, stabbing the Oak Tree's Branch that she now wielded into the dirt. "Tis a religious question. Not an Academic one."

"You're joking, right? A five year-old could answer that question. Do you not know more than a child?"

"Or a dwarf." I reminded Alistair, gesturing to myself.

He seemed slightly taken aback, but Morrigan spoke up, "I care nothing for your religion. And this game of yours is over."

Before the information can continue, I heard a woman call out for help a ways.

 **DAO**

I couldn't believe it was already over half of a year in the making. So much has happened, relationships have changed, people have died. Discoveries have been made. I remained quiet at Castle Redcliffe, all my companions scattered about doing Ancestors knows what. I could hear Leliana softly singing to the boy that we saved, Connor. She seemed saddened about something. Something haunting her no doubt.

Sten was with Barkspawn, showing off the sword I helped him track down and retrieve, having gained the quiet Qunari's respect.

Wynne was quietly reading in the quarters she was sharing with Leliana, preparing to go to sleep after the send off of the people who fell during the chaos. Zevran and Oghren were playing Diamondback in the Larder with some of the servants, gambling away their money (thanking the stone I didn't trust them with any larger sums). They were downing a brew by what one of the dwarves had made.

Zevran called me over for a game, but I declined, looking for someone. I spoke to Arl Eamon, and in that conversation I found a prized possession that Alistair often spoke of with longing. His mother's amulet, which he thought he lost when he was just a lad.

I spotted the two (meaning him and Morrigan of all people) by the kennels, where Barkspawn was eating lamb, and the two were actually in a sort of discussion. "I'd figure you'd be the sort who knows all about deception." Alistair said, already appearing to be on the defensive.

He noticed me enter and his hard expression (which he only used on Morrigan) softened, "I do." Morrigan continued, "And what use the deception might have had ended when King Cailan perished, did it not?"

"Maybe. I guess I was sort of hoping that would go away." Alistair said, as I hid the amulet behind my back.

"The truth does not "go away"." Morrigan exclaimed.

"I didn't say it was a good plan. Now, I believe Ada you came to see me."

"Right." I responded, "Sorry, Morrigan. It...it's a little personal. Just for a moment."

Morrigan appeared annoyed, and seemed increasingly so as Alistair and I spent more frequent time alone together. Not that anything has happened...but definitely…

We were in courtship as humans call it. Morrigan looked like she wanted to say something but instead made her leave.

 **DAO**

I heard about it as I finally entered my quarters. Morrigan was already there, reading her tome with a sort of ferocity that I haven't even seen her produce. She shut her tome, and stared at me. "Ada."

"Uh, yeah…"

"I do wonder. Is it permissible for two Grey Wardens to fraternize? And before you feign ignorance, we have all noticed the glances and long periods of your absences."

"It's not like that." I tried to explain. "We were just talking."

"Is that why you are smiling like an idiot as we speak."

I had not realized the face I was making. I simply meant to present Alistair a present, after he had given me a present. The overwhelming emotion of being reunited with something he thought he lost...led him to catching my mouth with his mouth.

But I decided to not say all that.

"I think this relationship is...unbecoming and the pair of you look nauseating together."

Ouch, I frowned.

Morrigan quickly added, "No, not because you are a dwarf and he is a human. But because you are a confident leader, and he is a bumbling coward. He lies over his parentage, he shifts responsibility onto you. I do not understand what you see in him?"

"I…"

"The two of you are the last Grey Wardens...It seems most undisciplined, for an organization that claims it will do whatever is necessary to end the darkspawn threat. And what if a Grey Warden has forced to choose between the Warden he loved and ending the Blight? What should his choice be?"

I blinked at that, "You are referring to Alistair?"

"As I have said, you are a confident leader who knows how to make the hard calls. However Alistair still acts as if he is a child. He is selfish and believes he can always either run away from his problems or let someone else take the reigns. I know...when the time comes...you will make the right choice. But what of him…"

"Morrigan. What are you talking about?" I was completely lost at what Morrigan was getting at.

For a moment, the anger was gone. She sighed, tightening her grip on the tome I had given to her a long time ago. She looked down and I knew something was wrong. I approached her, "Morrigan…"

"I finished the Grimoire." Morrigan said. "And...there is much I need to tell you. About you, about...Alistair...about me. About Flemeth."

 **DAO**

"And you gave the woman money?" Morrigan exclaimed.

When we returned to the Denerim Tavern where we had been staying for about a month, we (meaning Alistair and I) had to force ourselves to pull away from each other, creeping into 'lovey-dovey' territory. Morrigan had the golden mirror I bought originally for my sister, but gifted to Morrigan on the table she was sitting in.

When asked where we had been, on top of doing a little bit of scouting (which I realized was just Alistair's excuse to be alone with me) we had made a small detour to meet Alistair's older sister. Half sister.

Morrigan seemed surprised by the turn of events. "Why would you do such a thing? This woman is a parasite who will appreciate nothing you do for her, you know this!" I was surprised by the tone. It almost sounded like she cared about Alistair.

Alistair glanced over at me in slight discomfort, especially after the reaction he had when Morrigan made her proposition only a few days ago. "It's moments like this when I truly appreciate the difference between you and me."

Morrigan scoffed, "'Tis moments like this when I truly wonder at the difference between you and a toadstool."

Alistair reached for my hand, unashamed of Morrigan's sharp focus on the gesture. He began pulling me away, leaving the tavern, "Come on, let's go look for the others."

I looked back at Morrigan who merely watched us leave with mild annoyance.

 **DAO**

"What's the deal with them anyway?" Alistair asked. "What has happened while we were imprisoned at Fort Drakon. We were not gone that long."

He was referring to the way Morrigan was speaking to the Teryn of Highever's son. Castiel Cousland. He was very handsome human, with long raven hair, a chinstrap goatee, and his bright blue eyes were brought out by his dark lashes.

He swished around in a long cloak, and was with us on our mission to Rescue Queen Anora. As Alistair and I were captured, Castiel did my plea, a promise I made almost a year ago to Flemeth, who is now dead, killed by my hand, a plea by Morrigan to keep her safe.

Funny how these things her connected. He fled the Howe Estate with her, and Alistair and I were captured. After being narrowly rescued by Zevran and Leliana, we noticed Morrigan and this Castiel have a sort of...whirlwind romance I had never seen before.

"Look at him, they are making kissy faces at each other." Alistair said in shock, "I may projectile vomit."

I was more caught up in my own thoughts, which has happened more often than not as of late. Alistair was becoming king, and Anora has told me a plan that proved to be the most diplomatic...but not the easiest. "Jealous, Alistair?" I asked, trying to be light-hearted, though I wasn't feeling it.

"Jealous? Of...no! I'm horrified. Horrified she is going to suck the life out of a good man."

"From the way they are intensely staring at each other, I think she has an idea of where she wants to suck."

Alistair gagged, "I so did not want to picture that. Thank you, my dear."

My dear…

Your desire is my command…

My love…

Words I won't be hearing anymore. Directed at me at least.

"I'm done, I cannot look anymore at this." I felt Alistair grab for my hand, taking me away from the Estate. "Come on, let's go to the marketplace before sundown, I'm sure Arl Eamon will put us on another task to earn votes by tomorrow."

As I looked back, from the second story of the Estate I saw Queen Anora staring down at me. I had to do it now.

I snatched my hand back and Alistair looked back in surprise. "Ada? What is wrong?"

I crossed my arms, staring down at the ground, then forced myself to make eye contact.

 **DAO**

I felt it was mistake telling Morrigan of what happened between Alistair and I. The next day, as I was getting ready to go to the Alienage with Leliana, Zevran, and Shale, I heard Alistair rage on Morrigan. And Alistair never rages.

"I said shut up! I will run this sword through you, I'm not joking." He actually had his longsword drawn, and I noticed Castiel making his way over, not at all used to the history between Alistair and Morrigan.

She teased Alistair farther, "Oh, I see. Most serious then."

"Cut the shit!" I snapped at both of them. "It is what it is! There is no need to bring it up again!"

Alistair directed his glare at me this time, as Castiel protectively held Morrigan. The soon to be king sheathed his sword, as Queen Anora came to the scene, and he stormed back down the hall, not even looking at me. Anora and I locked eyes, before she followed her soon to be husband.

A jealous twinge on my heart knowing that Anora was the most untrustworthy, but she understood politics far better than any of us combined. And besides, Alistair was Anora's problem now. He was no longer a Warden. This is how I wanted this.

I hid my pain behind my usual cocky grin, "Don't worry Morrigan, we're almost done here, and then we can get back on the road before the Blight hits."

Castiel casted a downward glance in my direction, still holding Morrigan romantically. "Good. Very good." She said, although there seemed to be something she was holding back. I didn't think much on it as I made my way out of the Estate where the rest of my companions were waiting for me.

 **DAO**

It was after the coronation. Alistair was named King of Ferelden. And he absolutely loathed me.

I agreed, on Queen Anora's promise, to make Loghain a Grey Warden. It will be effective as soon as the Archdemon is slain since we do not have the proper tools and mean to make him one as of yet. Although, I arranged for Loghain to be sent to Amaranthine, where the Grey Wardens would act immediately.

I was chewed out by Alistair. Every hateful thing he has ever wanted to say to me he took the opportunity. Of course I didn't just let him tear me down as I hurled some words back at him too. Things that I may or may not have meant.

How I found him a coward, childish, spineless, selfish. To counter being called arrogant, manipulative, commandeering, and uncaring.

I was surprised when the very next day, he was dressed ready for travel to Redcliffe...where we were going.

"I may be King now but I still have a duty to fulfill!" He claimed with a hard edge. "It would be selfish of me to not go."

So my words got to him just as his words got to me.

Morrigan chimed in, almost out of her way in doing so after parting ways to Castiel. "You are really going to be king. With a crown to fit your gigantic head and more. I am sure you are proud of yourself."

"Very." Alistair countered reflexively.

"Although it was all your father figure, your betrothed, and Ada's doing."

Silence.

"Well, they don't let just anyone be king, you know." Alistair responded as the horses arrived, "They don't let evil forest witches be king for instance."

Morrigan hummed a bit before she responded, "There was a Ferelden king once who drooled on himself in such volume that he required a constant attendant to wipe his chin in court."

"You're making that up."

"Not at all. The kings of old would be pleased to see their bloodline has not strayed very far from its roots."

Alistair stuck his nose up at her, as he always did even one year later as he climbed his stead, leading the way...as the new King of Fereldan.

I was expected to go behind him, having been appointed by Queen Anora (because of me taking her father into my ranks) as the Warden Commander of the Grey in Ferelden.

Alistair and I were Cailan and Duncan.

As I struggled to climb my horse, I felt Sten automatically pull me up before he went to help a protesting Oghren. Morrigan was watching me with an unreadable expression. "I won't let you die." She declared.

Morrigan made an oath to me, which was something I never thought she would do. "Morrigan, you're not going to like...seduce Alistair. If...if this Blight can be defeated...if I have to give my life-"

"I refuse." Morrigan argued. "As much as I loathe the man, he is no king of mine. He is angry. Childishly so if you ask me. But...deep down...the fool is still in love with you. He won't let you die."

"Well he can't die! He needs to be King. That stubborn bronto!"

Morrigan chuckled. "The eve before battle is fast approaching. The mood will shift. He will change his mind."

I believed her.

And it proved to be true.


	2. Alistair and Leliana

" _Complete fools are made leaders of kingdoms all the time, and you're not a complete fool."_

 **When the bard, Leliana decided to come along on the quest to unite the nations together against the Blight, Ada couldn't help but develop a bit of a soft spot for the Chantry Sister. Alistair also appeared to fancy her a bit.**

 **Chapter 2**

As we finally left behind the village of Lothering, the first stop in our journey, we made our way across the Imperial Highway. Morrigan was taking point this time, Barkspawn barking happily as he pranced beside her, much to the witch's annoyance. Our newest member, Sten (who we sort of made off with) was still in his rags, and we have yet to find a proper sword for him to wield. Although, he still seemed just as dangerous as the villagers claimed by ripping the attackers heads off.

We were definitely not welcomed back...if there even is a Lothering when we return. Behind me was Alistair, almost staring at the frowning bard. I can tell my Grey Warden partner was beginning to fancy her. I couldn't blame him, she was beautiful. She almost reminded me of my older sister Rica. Especially with her red hair, though it was chopped boyishly short, the only adornment was a carefully woven braid on the side of her head.

"So what do you think will happen to all those people we left behind in Lothering?" Alistair was thinking the same thing, as the small village was becoming farther and farther out of view.

Leliana hadn't answered right away, but she said confidently, "Some of them will find their way to Denerim. Many will die. As the Maker wills."

I spoke up, "You didn't have to go if you didn't want to Leliana. It's not too late to turn back. But I will tell you you are doing more good coming with us than staying behind."

"I know. If the Blight isn't stopped, everyone will die. This is the greater good we're serving, all of us, right here."

Alistair didn't appeared convinced and further pressed the issue, "So it's all right to let some people die for the greater good? I... I'm not so sure about that. I felt bad leaving all those people there, all panicked and helpless."

"You're doing what you must, Alistair. There will be worse to come yet... you will need to steel yourself, you know this." Leliana told Alistair, and I couldn't help but continue to be in awe of her. I was known for more direct words, but she good at getting her point across firmly, but still ever so sweetly.

"I've never been very good at that. The steeling myself part. I find it better sometimes to just be a little weak. I'm all right with that, really." Alistair admitted.

"I don't believe you. And either way, it's not as if any of us has a choice."

 **DAO**

"So... let me get this straight. You were a cloistered sister?" Alistair asked curiously as we ate our dinner at camp the first night.

"You must have been a brother before you became a templar, no?" Leliana asked. None of us told her he was a templar, but I figured she could tell by his fighting style. I was not that intune with recognizing people's roles based on the way they swing their sword, at least not on the surface.

"You said you never actually became a templar, right, Alistair?" I asked, trying to make sure I got my facts right.

"Right." He responded after he swallowed his food, "I was recruited into the Grey Wardens before I could take my vows."

"Do you ever regret leaving the Chantry?" Leliana asked earnestly.

"No, never. Do you?"

She smiled solemnly into the fire, setting down her bowl of food, "Yes. You may not believe it, but I found peace there. The kind of peace I've never known."

A silence followed as she contemplated her choices, and I was beginning to feel the guilt that my fellow Grey Warden was experiencing earlier. Alistair seemed to notice her sadness and attempted to cheer her up, "It used to get so quiet at the monastery that I would start screaming until one of the brothers came running. I would tell them that I was just checking. You never know, right?"

I was laughing at the thought of a little human boy suddenly screaming at the top of his lungs all of a sudden, and a frantic member of the Monastery come rushing in, startled. Leliana had a curious smile but shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed still in confusion, "I... no, I never did anything like that. I enjoyed the quiet."

Alistair shrugged, getting up, "Suit yourself. The look on their face was always priceless." He laughed to himself as he gathered up the empty bowls to tidy up the campfire. "Did you enjoy the soup, Leliana?" He asked eagerly, taking mine and Sten's bowls.

She forced a smile, and I couldn't help but grin at her face. She nodded with a strained hum, and it was much too obvious she was just trying to be nice. When Alistair looked at me I shook my head. "You know me, I was lucky to get a nug's shin but...what exactly was it? I don't think I've ever had that."

Alistair seemed more than pleased to share his dish, "That's a traditional Fereldan lamb and pea stew."

Leliana appeared very stunned, her eyes blinking before she said a surprised "Oh! So... it was lamb then? It had a certain... texture I don't normally associate with lamb."

"Lamb?" I asked, "That's...what we had in Ostagar?" I tried to recall, but...as Leliana said I never recognized the soft chewiness of this lamb. "We don't have lamb in Orzammar...or this pea...I guess that's what the squishy little green things were."

Leliana still tried to be nice, "It was still very...edible. It is only that I am used to eating simply. That's all. In the cloister, we mainly ate whole grains, made into biscuits or bread, and vegetables from the garden, cooked lightly. No heavy stews."

Alistair didn't falter from his confidence in his cooking abilities. "Ah, so the last lamb you had was probably cooked Orlesian style, Leliana. Food shouldn't be frilly and pretentious like that. Now here in Ferelden, we do things right. We take our ingredients, throw them into the largest pot we can find, and cook them for as long as possible until everything is a uniform grey color. As soon as it looks completely bland and unappetizing, that's when I know it's done."

"No way." I laughed, and based on Alistair's growing grin I knew he was having us both on, "I knew that sounded like a load of nugshit, salroka!"

"We should start eating in more Ferelden Inns." He said.

 **DAO**

"Do you ever wonder why the mages built their tower at Lake Calenhad? Do they have an aversion to practicality or something?" Alistair asked absentmindedly. After a month of traveling we had finally arrived at Lake Calenhad. We would have gotten here sooner, but Alistair had gotten us lost.

Of course that caused a whole uproar between Morrigan and him. But here we were, standing on the shoreline. "We have to...sail across that?" I asked, only familiar with the term 'sailing' from a storybook Rica read aloud once.

Leliana hummed a little tune to herself before she said, "This reminds me of a song I heard when I lived in Orlais. About the mages.

' _Enchanteur, c'est l'heure,_

 _de faire renaître enfin_

 _notre cercle, tous les mages se donnent la main,_

 _tous ensemble._

 _Enchanteur sachez,_

 _que le temps s'est figé._

 _Le courroux du dragon ne sera jamais apaisé.'"_

Leliana's voice was light, and the strange Orlesian language laced around the words beautifully. I knew I was staring in awe. Leliana stopped after the second verse and looked down at her hands shyly. "I...used to sings songs such as these during my time as a traveling minstrel in Orlais." She admitted.

Alistair crossed his arms with a curious raise of his eyebrow, "You were an Orlesian bard." he said aloud, "You know...I heard rumors about these Orlesian bards."

"Who hasn't? They're quite famous, after all." Leliana said with her usual smile and a giggle.

I rose my hand, "What about the Orlesian bards. Remember, new girl here." I reminded everyone.

A strange expression came over Leliana's face, like she would rather not divulge the theories, but Alistair continued, unaware. "The stories I heard were a little... racier." He admitted, not looking at Leliana, "It had to do with how a bard assassinated her target. How they were... lulled into complacency."

Leliana sucked her teeth and smiled at Alistair, flicking his nose playfully with a hand on her hip, "If those stories were true, who would ever agree to entertain a bard in their court?"

"Oh, I don't know, there's a certain allure to danger, isn't there? And besides, you couldn't all be assassins, could you? I'd take my chances. If the stories were true, that is."

Leliana's face took a bit of a serious turn, and then she said, "We had rules about that sort of thing. Strict rules."

"Such as? You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Another pause, "Let's just say I had plenty of reasons to join the Chantry, shall we? And leave it at that."

I reassured Leliana, "Even if you were, say, one of those assassins, it would make sense your battle prowess. I've seen many great rogues in the carta, the criminal ring I worked for, but they can't hold a blade or an arrow to you, Leliana."

Leliana stared down at me carefully, before that smile returned, "I was simply a traveling minstel. That line of work is dangerous. I had to learn to take care of myself. So…" She looked up into the sky, my dwarven instincts kicking in for fear of her before she looked back into my eyes, "I may have met these Orlesian spies, and...they offered to teach me some of these skills so I can continue traveling."

"So you're not a spy?" Alistair asked point blank.

Leliana sighed, "Bards, especially in Orlais have their own particular skill. Some preferred not to be seen at all, to cloak themselves in shadow and darkness. I realized that it is not such a bad thing to be seen, as long as you do not stand out and are quickly forgotten. I specialized in blending in, not drawing attention and looking like I had every right to be there. It is invisibility, but of another kind."

I nodded, it was all making sense now. Well...sort of.

"Ah, yes, but I heard you often seduced your targets. They'd remember you." Alistair pointed out.

"Not if they died…" Leliana said suddenly.

Oh.

Alistair's face matched how I felt, and Leliana's eyes were far away, "Dying while in the company of a lovely seductress... tell me that isn't a good death."

The conversation was cut short by Morrigan clearing her throat loudly as she waited by the dock, "Are we leaving yet, or shall we continue to chatter about until the darkspawn are upon us?"

 **DAO**

The Deep Roads, the underground tunnels that once belonged to the dwarven empire. It was what connected the thaigs together, a whole world underground. We were on the search for the great Paragon Branka, her husband, Oghren joining us for this quest.

I was not in a pleasant mood, haven't been all day. I felt dirty, like a traitor. Leske...was killed, by my hand.

He said it better, I had it good. I left, leaving him behind in Dust Town. He didn't have much choice but serve Jarvia...serve her...sleep with her.

I didn't really want to talk much after that.

It was bad enough that I killed by childhood friend, but this Prince Bhelen that my sister now has a child with! My nephew was an Aeducan. Little Endrin. He looked more like his mother than his father.

Rica was the only one to welcome me back to Orzammar with open arms, not that I expected anybody else to. The city that never loved me. Mother was still the same even though she lived in the Palace now. I was so embarrassed my friends saw her degrade me.

They saw everything. It made me prickly, I felt weak. So when I saw them whispering amongst each other before we headed down to the Deep Roads, in Caridian's Cross we set up camp. More whisperings, more looks. Mixtures of worry, maybe some looked annoyed for some reason.

At this point the only one I could really talk to was Oghren. Morrigan was straightening herself out, Zevran as well...neither of which seemed comfortable being underground for this long. As I was setting up the tents, talking to Oghren...I saw Alistair, Leliana, and Wynne in a sort of circle. It was beginning to grind my gears.

I marched toward them, Wynne noticing me first. Leliana's eyes downcasted, and Alistair looked stunned. "What are you three talking about all secret like?" I asked, trying to keep my tone plucky as usual, but I knew my face didn't match.

Alistair looked between the two other women, like he was panicking, and I felt my patience thinning. "Ada? Could we talk for a moment?" He asked.

My heart sank.

As I was pulled to the side by who I thought was a friend, and continuing to deny my obvious romantic feelings blossoming for this human (it was like Leske all over again), he finally blurted; "I think making Prince Bhelen king is a mistake."

I just stared, dumb-founded. "What?"

"I know, this is your city. And we have no right. But...Ada...this feels wrong. The things Prince Bhelen has made you do. It could have been prevented. I mean, he is having nobles turn on each other and-"

"I had to kill Leske because he was going to kill me first." I told Alistair. "That is how it is down here. Kill or be killed. Protect your own best interests."

"I know...I know...your sister and your nephew-"

"Will be sent back to Dust Town. With no one to protect them! Hell, Bhelen might kill them anyway. Don't you see Alistair it is dangerous living here. You have to look after yourself."

"But if you talk to Harrowment-"

"Harrowment's values are as old as these tombs. It will be far worse in the long run to make this old geezer king."

"I just...at least consider the possibilities. Please, Ada. I don't want to make you angry." Alistair pleaded. When I didn't say anything he walked away, with Leliana.

I never felt so alone as I did on that day.

Two days into the trek, we defeated the Broodmother, now we just had to find that damn Anvil. With us, was the only salvation but also a huge warning on what Orzammar really is like.

Duran Aeducan. He has survived down here in the Deep Roads for over nine months. His hair and beard all overgrown and dead. He explained his tale, how his little brother, Bhelen, killed his older brother Endrin, and has Duran exiled.

If we could present Duran to Harrowment, it would shift the political view. I remember hearing Duran's name often. He was loved by the people of Orzammar, as much as Endrin. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that denying Bhelen the crown would not only endanger my sister and nephew…

Rica would never forgive me.

I still didn't speak to my comrades. Even if they tried to start a conversation, I refused to carry it.

I couldn't sleep that night either. The Archdemon was way too close. I could hear the thing speaking in my head. Damn everything!

I got up from the tent I shared with Morrigan, and got up for some fresh air. Well...for a dwarf like me this was fresh air.

Going for a walk to try and distract myself from the Archdemon's call, I rounded a corner and heard voices talking.

Alistair and Leliana.

I remained silent, wanting to hear the conversation. The two have become pretty cozy since I arrived in Orzammar. It could be the fact I was pushing everybody away, but I also knew that seeing the dust I came from may have turned them off from me. They still listened to my orders, but they looked like they pitied me.

I hated it.

"How bad is it?" Leliana had asked Alistair, resting a hand on his shoulder. Taking a peek I saw he was hunched over rubbing his forhead.

I emphasized.

"It's hard to think straight." He admitted. "I am surprised Ada was able to sleep through it."

"Perhaps her headaches are not as intense. But still, she is going through a lot."

"That is what I mean." Alistair whispered.

A long silence followed before Alistair spoke again, "Leliana...you're female right?"

What a weird question. But a part of me did not like where this was going.

Leliana giggled, "I am? That's news. When did that happen?"

"I just wanted some advice. What should I do if... if I think a woman is special and-"

"Here's a good tip: you shouldn't question her about her female-ness."

The conversation was starting to feel too personal, and my brain was screaming at me to leave before I regretted it. I could hear the two laughing and giggling again, "All right, yes. Good point."

"Why do you ask? Are you afraid things will not proceed naturally?"

"Why would they? Especially when I do things like ask women if they're female."

"It adds to your charm, Alistair. You are a little awkward. It is endearing."

"So I should be awkward? Didn't you just say not to do things like that?"

"Alistair, just be yourself."

My heart sank deeper, and as I made my turn to leave I heard Alistair say; "I think she hates me."

"She's hurting, Alistair." Leliana explained, "You saw the house she lived...with her mother and sister…"

They were...talking about me…

"And you heard the way her mother spoke to her. After all Ada has accomplished. And...the betrayal. She has had to make some tough choices, but when they have to do with your family, your home…"

"I just want to do something for her. I feel helpless. I...really care for her you know. More than I thought I would. I just...want her to be alright. Be herself. I want to leave Orzammar as soon as possible."

"Agreed. I do love your friendship." Leliana said to Alistair, holding his arm and resting her head on his shoulder, "You should tell her how you feel. I think it would make her happy. You can start there."

I was intrigued by what exactly Leliana meant by that. It seemed too good to be true, that Alistair felt the same as I. But I suddenly felt like bronto dung. They were trying to be there for me and I pushed them all away.

So the following morning, I made my decision. "Harrowment will be king." I said, which surprised my party members with my sudden change of heart. "I am sorry it took this long for me to come to a decision. And...I also want to apologize for the way I have been acting."

Zevran was the first to pull me into a hug, explaining how all is forgiven, considering I spared his life. And the rest followed suit.

Alistair and I locked eyes, and I saw a look I have only seen others make at people like Rica. My heart fluttered.

 **DAO**

"They are doing it again?" Alistair asked in disbelief with our assassin and one of our Dalish followerers, Dere Mahariel, disappeared at Camp.

Everything has changed since Redcliffe. For instance, Alistair was now known as the heir to the throne, none of us had expected this secret of Alistair's. And as my fellow Grey Warden clutched his mother's amulet that hung around his neck, I felt a chill run up my spine at the memory of our first kiss.

But as Morrigan walked by, heading to her tent, her eyes locking onto mine, I was also reminded of all the darkness that one damn tome had held. More changes to come, neither outcome ideal for anybody.

A part of me resented Morrigan for it, but I reminded myself it was not her fault. Morrigan appeared just as baffled as I was when informed. "Ada!" Alistair waved a hand in front my face, and Leliana giggled.

"Sorry, what was it, Alistair?" I asked.

"Zevran and Dere." Leliana giggled like a little girl, "They are...ahem, working out some tension. Perhaps with a little massage and-"

"I don't want details, thank you." Alistair muttered, "I mean, it is all well and good. It's just...it always seems everywhere we go, Zevran is...in some sort of dalliance with somebody. What does anyone see in this elf?"

Leliana looked ready to respond, "Oh, he's handsome enough for some. Why do you ask?"

I added, "He's got nice hair."

"And his clothes...his shoes!"

Alistair was beginning to look a little bothered by this conversation, "Doesn't he seem to be a bit too much? The hair, the clothing…"

Leliana appeared to be genuinely curious at the question, "I don't understand. A bit too much what? Do you have a problem with him?"

"Beyond the fact that he's an assassin who's tried to kill us more than once. No... no, not really."

"Where I come from men like Zevran are quite popular."

"Huh. Really? I see." Alistair then brought his attention to me, "And what of you, my dear. Would you go for that sort of thing. Be honest now."

I shook my head with a laugh, "Zevran's not exactly my type. Too pretty. I like a man with a little grizzle to them."

Leliana giggled at my obvious fluff of my man's ego, and Alistair rolled his eyes, "Okay. Thank you for that though, you are sweet." He kissed me on the cheek just as Dere arrived.

All three of us grinned at the Dalish elf who appeared embarassed, his long dark hair still damp, "Enjoy your bath, Mahariel?" I asked him, leaning into Alistair's shoulder.

"Yes." Was Dere's answer, he set down his knapsack, "I have also taken liberty in collecting some herbs and weeds. If either of your mages are in need of ingredients."

"I believe Wynne could some of your herbs, Dere. But she is resting right now. Could you hold onto them until morning?" Leliana asked.

"Of course." Dere responded, "Where is our next stop?" He asked.

"Denerim." I told the Dalish elf, just as Zevran strutted in, oozing joy. Dere stiffened. And of course, no surprise, the assassin's hair was just as damp.

"Ah, Denerim, that is home to the Pearl. I heard about this brothel and hope to investigate."

"'Investigate'?" I laughed, and Alistair and Leliana were watching Dere's expression carefully, as he struggled to appear neutral.

"I shall see if Willa would like use of any of these herbs." He explained plainly, making his getaway.

Zevran shamelessly watched Dere walk away and Leliana giggled, "So shameless, Zev."

He chuckled, leaving us to return to our conversation. Leliana brought up Alistair's heritage, and the man sighed, "Leliana, could we talk about something else?"

"There are many great tales of lost kings who return to their lands to reign in glory…" Leliana explained.

"I am not lost. Nor, for that matter, a king. And there is nothing glorious about me." Alistair argued.

I smacked his thigh, "Don't speak like that, Alistair, Your father was a king. Now Orzammar and Ferelden are not that different. This will make your the rightful heir to the throne. That will show the Teryn."

Alistair pulled away in mild annoyance, "I am the son of a star-struck maid and an indiscreet man who just happened to be king. Look, I can't be king. Some days I have trouble figuring out which boot goes on which foot."

Leliana also sighed, seeming to expect the self-deprecation. "Complete fools are made leaders of kingdoms all the time, and you're not a complete fool."

"Thank you, Leliana." I told her as Alistair lost in his argument.

"And don't worry about the boots. Kings don't need to dress themselves. that's what advisors are for, isn't it?"

Alistair scoffed as he got up, "And star-struck maids, apparently." He muttered.

 **DAO**

The next day after getting rescued from Fort Drakon, I was informed (not even by Morrigan) but Zevran that Morrigan and the Teryn of Highever's youngest son had apparently been caught in the act.

It followed me questioning the dark haired witch about it, and for once...she had nothing to say. It spread like wildfire amongst our inner circle.

For some reason this bothered Alistair the most. Considering it odd after he vehemently denied doing the ritual for the sake of our survival, and after meeting another Orlesian Warden, Riordan was confident that this older warden, who was approaching his days of the Calling anyway, was ready to give his life to save all of Fereldan.

I would have argued Alistair about this, but we already fought about the ritual, and about him becoming king, and after our traumatizing incident at Fort Drakon, we were back to holding hands and cuddling.

But literally everything coming out of Alistair's mouth was about Morrigan and Castiel who...they themselves, have become inseparable. At breakfast, Alistair, Leliana, and I were eating the spread (me taking every advantage I have to eat good food) when Alistair brought it up again. "Does he know?"

"Does who know?" I asked, taking my pieces of cheese for my toast. I asked the question despite knowing the answer.

"Cousland, you think he knows she is a witch of the wilds. I mean just looking at her she screams it."

Leliana huffed, just as exhausted of the topic as I was, "Have you nothing better to do than to spread idle gossip? And besides…" She looked up pointedly as Castiel entered the room with Queen Anora, the two in a pleasant conversation. "You're not being very discreet." Leliana whispered as she buttered her bread.

I looked back as Castiel laughed at something Anora said, nodding, "He's not paying attention," I whispered back.

All three of us (too obviously) were looking back at Castiel, before Leliana spoke up in a hushed whisper, "You don't... think that he's serious about it, do you? The woman is a vile fiend."

Alistair scoffed, feigning shock, "Well, look here, now who's an idle gossip? Me-ow!"

I choked on my freshly squeezed orange juice, sure I was gaining the attention of the Queen and the teryn's son. Leliana turned red in the face as Castiel and her locked eyes. "Good morning, Leliana." Castiel greeted, and with the swish of his cloak he made his leave.

It clicked. Even for Alistair, and Leliana stared down shyly at the table, "You know him." Alistair accused.

"I don't want to talk about." Leliana huffed.

"Ooh...scandalous!"

"Ahem-" Queen Anora made her presence known, "Warden Brosca...I would very much like to speak to you...in private."

 **DAO**

It was weird going back out after the Landsmeet. He wasn't just Alistair anymore...but 'King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden."

The camp was completely different. We were no longer just a merry band of witches, bards, and assassins finding solace after a day's journey. We had a whole army with us. Navigating through camp which was easily a hundred times bigger became less personal.

The party member I often found myself pulling to was Leliana. Alistair and I were still on non-speaking terms. After I sent off Loghain to Orlais to become a Warden...with Riordan. Alistair's ticket to either of our survivals.

I didn't feel it was right to make another sacrifice for our sake. Even if he was older.

I was determined to make the killing blow, though Morrigan made it clear she did not wish this fate for me. But there were no choices.

Leliana redirected her pain, after Marjolaine...after Castiel...towards a city elf by the name of Kallian Tabris. My encounter with this elf was...poor...she chewed me out real good when we broke her out of her cell after a year of imprisonment.

Still wearing a blood stained wedding dress. So I was surprised when I saw this woman giggling with Leliana away from the camp. In the short week we were on the field, heading to Redcliffe...Leliana appeared very happy. "Does this not violate your vows?" I asked.

"No." Leliana answered bluntly as we geared up in our armor.

I smiled, happy for my friend, she having spent a whole year watching as Alistair and I fall in love...even as Morrigan apparently stole her love away. Dere and Zevran also appeared to be more serious than just intense and passionate sex.

Leliana was in love. "I'm happy for you, salroka. I see the way you gaze at each other."

"Is it too much?" Leliana asked nervously, "I don't want it to feel like I am pressuring her. She has...been through alot. I promised Kallie I would be gentle."

"Aw, Kallie. Aw sweet! Really! I think you make each other really happy."

Leliana tucked her now growing, unkempt hair behind her ear. "I just...I don't know what is going to happen...the Blight is almost here. I feel...I feel there is so much to live for now. Not even just Kallie, you too...You...are a dear friend."

I noticed tears in the bard's eyes, as I choked back my own emotion. I heard a raspy young voice behind me, as Kallian appeared planting a kiss on Leliana's cheek, "There are you, Leli. I was wondering where you were?" She mildy glared at me, probably making sure I wasn't a sort of rival for Leliana's affections.

I smiled at Kallian, raising my hands up, "I'll leave you love birds alone." I said, leaving the pair.

Now I found myself lost again. I tried searching for at least Sten or Wynne, searching through the throngs of human soldiers. This was worse than Ostagar. It was then I bumped into Alistair-

King Alistair.

He didn't look so angry as he did the day we left, in fact he looked more tired. "Ada." He greeted me curtly.

"Your Highness." I almost sneered.

He bit his lip, looking away. I sighed, I couldn't stay mad at him. "How are things?"

"Good. Good." Alistair said, looking down at what he was carrying. "I am reading a book."

"That's...a big book."

"Yes...with very small print and no pictures."

I laughed a bit at that, and Alistair offered a melancholic smile. "There are too many people here. I can't find any of my friends." I complain.

"Yes, well...don't worry. It is only until we defeat this Blight."

I nodded, "Leliana and Kallian Tabris are becoming quite an item."

"...oh...the...angry elf that almost slit my throat when we freed her out of her...cell?"

"Wearing the blood-stained wedding dress. The very one."

He nodded, "Good for Leliana."

Awkward silence.

"I am going to go look for my dog." I said, "I will see you around."

Alistair didn't say anything, as I made my way around him, getting lost in the crowd.


	3. Morrigan and Leliana

" _At least I was trying to be better than I was. At least I regretted the evil I'd done. Better that than be someone who's never loved anyone or anything, least of all herself. Anything but that."_

" _It seem that at least you got the self-righteousness down part. Well done."_

 **Morrigan and Leliana were complete opposites. Morrigan was more cynical and pragmatic, while Leliana considers herself an optimist with compassion. These women will never see eye to eye. Sometimes they just need a reason.**

 **Chapter 3**

The boat ride to the Circle Tower was supposed to be a short one, but somehow with the nature of the conversations and the state of my stomach reacting to the sight of the bright shiny ball called 'the moon' 'reflecting' on this so called lake...it felt I was at sea for days.

My head was leaning on the side of Leliana, as the red headed bard decided to ask Morrigan; "I'm wondering Morrigan... do you believe in the Maker?"

The sound of the witch's sudden laugh startled the templar rowing, "Certainly not. I've no primitive fear of the moon such that I must place my faith in tales so that I may sleep at night."

I rose my head up slightly in an attempt to look at Morrigan, "Then...what do you believe in?"

When the witch gave no answer, Leliana seemed only slightly appalled, "But this can't all be an accident. Spirits, magic, all these wondrous things around us both dark and light. You know these things exist."

Morrigan sucked her teeth in annoyance before straightening up, crossing her arms and legs, "The fact of their existence does not presuppose an intelligent design by some absentee father-figure."

"So it is all random, then? A happy coincidence that we are all here?"

Alistair sighed, "Give it up Leliana, she is an evil witch, just the mention of Andraste and she might hiss at you." He told the bard.

"I don't believe that." Leliana said with the shake of her head, the tendrils of her fiery red locks swaying with her, "I believe we have a purpose. All of us."

Morrigan stuck her nose up at that, "Yours, apparently being to bother me."

"So you truly do not believe in any sort of higher power?"

Morrigan laughed again, and Alistair shot me a 'See?' look, "Does this bother you, Chantry Sister? No, I do not. Must I?"

"What do you believe happens to you after you die then? Nothing?" Leliana asked in genuine concern.

"I do not go sit by the Maker's side, if that's what you mean." Morrigan pointed out.

"Only those who are worthy are brought to the Maker's side. So many other sad souls are left to wander in the void, hopeless and forever lost." I found this Andrastian religion rather interesting. It was almost similar to us dwarves and our Ancestors, but for some reason I found this surface religion...too pure? And it seemed no matter who you spoke to they had a different answer.

Morrigan scoffed again, "And what evidence of this have you? I see only spirits, no wandering ghosts of wicked disbelievers."

The bard let out a sigh, absentmindedly brushing her delicate fingers through my hair in an attempt to soothe me, "It must be so sad to look forward to nothing, to feel no love and seek no reward in the afterlife."

"Yes, the anguish tears at me so. You have seen through me to my sad, sad core."

"...Now you're simply mocking me." Leliana muttered, displeased.

"You notice? It appears your perceptive powers know no bounds."

 **DAO**

It was the early morning during one of the last days at the Circle Tower. Despite the hour, I noticed several of these mages already going about their day. I was greeted by every single one of them, some even by name.

Very different from Dust Town, that was for sure. I was also surprised to see Leliana and Morrigan conversing with each other in the Great Hall, which only now had a little bit of that disgusting abomination mess after the cleaning duties.

I was unsurprised that they were continuing their little conversation from the boat ride. "Let me ask you this, then," Leliana began, not backing down as the witch stared at her in mild amusement. "Morrigan, what if there really was a Maker?"

"Then I would wonder why He has abandoned His creation. It seems terribly irresponsible of Him." She countered, ready.

I only just now noticed Sten was not far away actually appearing to be eavesdropping. Though he made it seem like he was busy playing with Barkspawn. "He left us because we were determined to make our own way," Leliana continued, "even if we hurt outselves, and He could not bear to watch."

"But how do you know?" Morrigan followed up with a question, "You cannot ask Him this. Perhaps He has gone to a new creation elsewhere, and abandoned this as a dismal failure, best forgotten."

"I do not need to know because I have faith. I believe in Him and feel His hope and His love."

Faith was an interesting concept that humans had. I've heard it mention several times in Ostagar by Chantry people similar to Leliana, but didn't quite understand what it entirely meant. But it seemed to ease their minds somehow in their religious teachings. Leliana continued on with her argument, "How can someone who practices magic have so little capacity to believe in that which she cannot see?"

Morrigan conjured up a purple flame in her hand, and I noticed Sten slowly recoil in defensive against the witch, as Leliana's stance was unwavering. "Magic is real. I can touch it and command it," She closed her fist and the flame was gone, "-and I need no faith for it to fill me up inside. If you are looking for your higher power, there it is."

A long silence followed before Leliana took a step closer, "But only if you can control it. I do not envy the loneliness you must feel at times Morrigan."

The strangest expression crossed Morrigan's face, as if surprised by Leliana's sudden accusation. Then Leliana added, "Alistair had told me that your mother is Flemeth. The Witch of the Wilds."

Morrigan crossed her arms, getting slightly more guarded by Leliana's consistent prodding, "They also say that washing your feet in winter makes you catch cold in the head, but we all know that is not true. But sometimes they are right and they are right in this."

Now it was my turn to speak, "What is the deal with Flemeth anyway. I never heard of her because...well, I'm a dwarf, from Orzammar. But everytime Flemeth is brought up...everybody looks either scared or intrigued. Is she really that big of a legend?"

Morrigan answered for me, "Of course she is. I'm sure this pretty minstrel has heard all sorts of tales of my mother's endeavors from her youth."

Leliana pursed her lips, "I...have heard stories, yes. My mother used to tell me...she was from Ferelden you see...She was the one who kindled my love of the old tales and legends."

"Lucky." I muttered, "My mom told me lessons on why never get pregnant when you got no money to feed the baby or yourself."

Morrigan followed it with, "Hmph. my mother's stories curdled my blood and haunted my dreams. No little girl wants to hear about the Wilder men her mother took to her bed, using them till they were spent, then killing them. No little girl wants to be told that this is also expected of her, once she comes of age."

Silence.

"Well, damn Morrigan, that's bleak." I responded.

Leliana appeared pale, "I...I see."

Morrigan snapped her attention to Leliana, "No...you do not. Do not pretend to, bard." And then she left, leaving an icy chill behind.

Leliana appeared guilty, "I fear I may have offended her."

"That's just Morrigan's personality. You get used to it. And...yeah, I've met Flemeth. She seemed more like a nutty old bat than any old woman I've encountered begging in the streets of Dust Town. So I would like to hear these legends."

"I...I don't know. I feel it might be inappropriate to speak of such tales when her daughter is in my presence."

"Then do it when she's not around. And maybe I'll get the truth out of Morrigan someday and then I can compare and see what adds up." I said excited at my plan.

Remembering the Grimoire hidden in my backpack, I reminded myself to give it to Morrigan as a present when we make our leave.

 **DAO**

Leliana had wanted to see the halla pen when we arrived in the Dalish Clan. Of course, most all of these elves were looking at us with great disdain. Muttering 'shemlen' under their breath. They seemed most fearful of Sten, and bewildered by me.

The others received looks of pure hatred. Morrigan and Leliana were instructed not to touch the halla. Didn't quite understand what harm it would do, but we obliged. Alistair was eagerly listening to a storyteller at the campfire, like a grown child on the ground amongst the other Dalish children, Wynne quietly sitting beside him on the log.

"Do you have any tales of the wilds?" Leliana confidently asked as the three of us watched the caretaker tend to the creatures in the pen.

"None of the sort you like." Morrigan denied, "No princesses in tall towers or knights throwing themselves at whole armies."

"Then what kind do you know then?" I asked, curious myself.

Morrigan glared down at us, unamused. "Do you want tales of the Chasind Wilders who dwell in the marsh? Do you want to hear of the slow deaths they inflict on their enemies? Perhaps a tale of the poisonous creatures of the Wilds that lay their eggs on your skin so that their young may eat you alive when hatched? Or a tale of my mother's marsh cuisine? That, in my opinion, is the most terrifying of all my tales."

Leliana audibly swallowed, as the Morrigan was about a few centimeters away from her face. "Uh... no. I don't want to hear about those things…"

I sighed, "I guess we'll just enjoy each other's silence then."

Morrigan smiled, still close to Leliana, and I noticed a change in the redhead's expression as Morrigan began walking away. "You are so beautiful."

Uh…

Morrigan harrumphed, seeming flattered, "Tell me something I do not know."

Now it was Leliana's turn to approach the witch, ignoring me, with a quizzical look on her face, "But you always dress in such rags." Morrigan seemed appaled, but before she could retort, we both noticed the way Leliana was looking at her up and down. "It suits you I suppose. A little tear here, a little rip there to show some skin. I understand."

"You understand I lived in a forest, I hope?" Was Morrigan's reply, appearing for the first time...uncomfortable.

Leliana's eyes glistened suddenly, as she gasped and clapped her hands together. It reminded me so much of Rica when she got excited, "Maybe we could get you in a nice dress one day. Silk. No, maybe velvet. Velvet is heavier, better to guard against the cold in Ferelden. Dark red velvet, yes. With gold embroidery. It should be cut low in the front of course, we don't want to hide your features."

And now she was staring at Morrigan's rack, "Hey, uh...Leliana. Gettin' a little carried away there, aren't you?" I asked. It was like Leliana was possessed or something, and even Morrigan adjusted her rags to conceal her barely contained breasts together.

"You don't think so, Ada?" Leliana asked for my input, "And if it's cut low in the front we must put your hair up to show off that lovely neck."

Morrigan flinched away from Leliana's feather like touch, "You are insane. I would sooner let Alistair dress me." And then she marched off to get away from the overly friendly bard.

Leliana called after her, running, "It'll be fun, I promise! We'll get some shoes too! Ah, shoes! We could go shopping together!"

It was as Wynne came to me when she saw the exchange as Morrigan continued to deny Leliana's plea to dress her, and the redhead ignoring said complaints. "They act like sisters."

"Reminds me of my sister Rica and I whenever she gets an extra gown that's a little too big or too long. She chases me around the hovel trying to put the thing on me while my ma is passed out."

Wynne chuckled to herself, "Sounds as if you have a more...colorful past than what you care to admit."

I merely shrugged as I continued to watch the two women bicker.

 **DAO**

We set up camp near the cross in between Honnleath and the path leading to Denerim. Leliana was absentmindedly playing with her lute, which often created the ambiance after an end to a long day. Her pet nug I got her, Schmooples nuzzled up beside her.

Morrigan, surprisingly was sitting next to me, fixing her hair in front of the golden mirror I gave to her, when Rica rejected me. "Hey, Morrigan, I am surprised you are not in your tent reading your tome."

"I...am almost done with it." She stated, but the tone she was using said something else entirely. She seemed...distracted.

Before I could ask what was wrong, she turned her attention to Leliana, setting the mirror down, "I imagine you have already composed a suitable ballad to commemorate the events at Redcliffe, Leliana?"

Leliana stopped playing, looking to Morrigan in curiosity. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Actually," I admitted, "I thought that was what you were working on as well. You usually have a song ready for every main accomplishment. I liked the one about...the Deep Roads."

It was really a song for me she written, and it brought me to tears. Though I hid them from everyone else. Leliana stared into the fire for a long moment, sitting up as Schmooples adjusted himself accordingly, "Redcliffe...so many people died...and they were violated by unimaginable evil forces."

Morrigan nodded, "That was not so difficult, was it? You may wish to add music however."

Zevran made his appearance known, his gloves and boots discarded to keep preservation as he described, taking a seat right next to Leliana, "I dare say, Morrigan, you appeared to be enjoying yourself at Redcliffe. You must be fond of the disturbing and utterly gruesome."

"And so what if I was. We were successful in the end, were we not? Victory without cost has little worth."

Leliana put away the lute, "I just think of what that poor little boy went through... no, I don't want to glorify what happened there."

Zevran said this, "Then who will learn from these events? I would think on it some more, were I you."

Leliana shook her head, "I think I am going to go to bed. Good night everyone, I will see you in the morning."

Morrigan and Zevran exchanged looks of confusion and shrugged. I began to take off my armor, leaving myself in my tunic and pants, getting ready for bed. "I guess I should be turning in as well."

Morrigan had a strange expression, continuing to stare into the fire. Usually she preferred to be away from all. I headed into my own tent, hearing Zevran attempting to conversate with Morrigan, and dropped dead away from exhaustion.

 **DAO**

After the attack, we learned that it was an old associate of Leliana's that sent the assassins after us. We were circled around in the bedroom Leliana and Wynne shared, discussing what to do in this situation.

Leliana told us her tale. The truth this time. In mostly great detail. Morrigan listened with a mischievous glint, "So I see you are quite the little deceiver, after all."

Leliana sighed, having expected this from her no doubt. "I knew you were waiting for this, Morrigan. Yes, I am not perfect. Not that I ever claimed to be, but yes...I am...a murderer...and a liar...and...a thief. You must all be so disgusted with me."

"Actually, " Oghren spoke up, "I am aroused."

"I as well." Zevran agreed.

"Do not forget…" Morrigan sneered, "You are also...a hypocrite."

"Morrigan, that is not fair!" Alistair argued for Leliana's sake.

"No, Alistair. She is right." Leliana said, staring down at the ground, "There are good people in the Chantry. Many good people who are just there to help others."

"And apparently at least a few who are simply pretending to be good." Morrigan spat again.

"Come on, Morrigan." I tried to reason this time, "It was very brave of Leliana to open up like this."

Morrigan rolled her eyes, already put off by a lot of things that I have put up with as of late. Leliana confidently glared up at Morrigan, "At least I was trying to be better than I was. At least I regretted the evil I'd done. Better that than be someone who's never loved anyone or anything, least of all herself. Anything but that."

The witch stood up, perhaps feeling out-numbered, "It seem that at least you got the self-righteousness down part. Well done." She shoved me and Alistair out of the way as she made her leave.

 **DAO**

After the Alienage we had two days before the Landsmeet. Of course...Alistair was still not talking to me, and he pretended Morrigan did not exist. As a result of this, Wynne as well treated me with disdain, with her usual air of 'I told you so'.

I was not the only one having troubles with the ways of the heart. Morrigan was happy enough with Cousland, but upon learning of the selected part of Leliana's past that she deliberately left out was...her relationship with Cousland.

She stated that it was a romance...he presented her flowers in an act of courtship, they shared very intimate moments. A kiss or two were exchanged some...more passionate than others.

Her words not mine.

But she made sure to clarify...the two never slept together. He tried to, but she didn't want to be more entangled with this noble than what was allowed. And it was all a secret from Marjolaine...it was...in a way, an affair.

Now, out of all people to tell Morrigan...was the person we felt was beyond gossip. "Shale, really?" I asked the usually stoic golem.

"She did not tell me that I had to keep it a secret." Was her argument.

"I thought that was a given, Shale." I admitted.

And so...during a later dinner, having to share a table with Morrigan, Leliana, and to make the tension even more awkward, Alistair was there. Not looking at any of us. "I am not fond of sharing. You should know this." Was Morrigan's response.

Leliana appeared perplexed by the accusation, "I haven't asked to borrow anything of yours."

"Nor would I lend it if asked. You would be best to desist and find your own."

The gears began to turn in Leliana's head and she narrowed her eyes in a sort of challenge. "Find my own what?"

Morrigan set down her fork, annoyed, "This facade of yours is unconvincing. If 'tis a competition you wish, a competition you shall have."

Alistair continued to glare at his plate, blatantly ignoring this juicy exchange, "You wild folk are very odd." Leliana countered, popping a grape into her mouth, "And possessive."

As if to add fuel to the fire, Castiel made his grand entrance. Morrigan sat up from the table, as she and Castiel exchanged very lovey dovey eyes. Leliana didn't turn around, even as Morrigan circled around to the Teryn's son and planted a kiss.

Alistair in disgusted pushed away from the table, taking his plate with him to make his leave. Leliana gave me a discreet look, and I realized that this conflict was far from over.

"How classy of her." Leliana muttered as we were in the armory with Sten. We were checking over the equipment for the Landsmeet. Loghain might try to pull something, and I wouldn't put it past him.

"I thought that was a long time ago. Are you still-" I asked, Sten ignoring us.

"Of course I am over him. I am not the sort to dally with another woman's man. Or…"

"Leliana you did cheat on him with Marjolaine...or was it the other way around."

"It was complicated Ada."

"That is what they all say." I pointed out.

Suddenly, Morrigan entered, and the tension returned. "Morrigan," I began, "we were just...checking the armor and gear...Bodahn is bringing Sandel to do some enchantments. We don't know what's going to happen at the Landsmeet so-"

"Morrigan," Leliana clarified, "Castiel and I were a long time ago. Whatever was there is no longer. I have not even properly spoken to him."

"Do not speak to me as if I am a petty housewife, constantly worried about my man's endeavors. This is a mere dalliance. I know your Maker has told you bad things happen to those who engage in such activities but...as you might understand it is all sheer folly."

"Whatever your implications are, Morrigan. I have dignity."

"You and your faith and dignity. How you cling onto them so to validate all the things you are."

"Talk is cheap."

Sten for once, spoke up, "There is much to do besides squabble over such nonsense. I will finish the task. I would prefer it to be done in silence."

And that was how Sten kicked us out of the armory, claiming that it was not a place for women anyway. For once, we could all agree Sten was wrong.

 **DAO**

I was exhausted, Leliana and I were helping Wynne and Willa with some herbalism, while I also checked in with Sandel's enchantments. Leliana clung to me like a security blanket.

Usually a free spirit, I suppose with the tension (Wynne still did not speak to me during the whole task), we were the only ones on each other's sides. Zevran was too, but he wanted to stay on Wynne's good side for some reason so he was mostly absent. And Oghren was mostly drunk, and Shale was a catty gossiper.

Alistair was being a child.

Leliana volunteered to walk me to the room I usually volunteered to share with Morrigan...but we stopped when we heard moans. Coming from Morrigan.

She was loud. Overly loud. Clients have even came to my house to see Rica and I have never heard the woman tumble in my life. Leliana gritted her teeth, "That...she is doing this on purpose."

"How would she know I was coming and that you would be with me?" I questioned. "Damn...where am I supposed to sleep. I don't want to go in there."

"Did you wish to stay in my room?"

"Wynne doesn't like me right now either. Damn…"

It was then the noises subsided, and I gave them several moments before I braved in knocking on the door. I glanced over at Leliana, "Um, you don't have to stand with me, Leliana. I wouldn't want for you to-"

Castiel opened the door, in just his trousers, chest glistening with sweat, his long mane of a hair an unruly mess. Morrigan sat naked in her bed, expectantly. Castiel laughed sheepishly, "Apologies, I did not expect for you to come so soon."

"It is closer to being dawn…" I noted.

"Oh!" Morrigan exclaimed, stretching by arching her back, "We were doing this all night. How embarassing."

"I agree." Leliana muttered.

I realized quickly that Leliana has always been a deceiver. She was still about Castiel...and she was ready to come to blows with Morrigan.

"I shall make myself scarce then." Castiel let us into the chambers, changing into his tunic and stuffing his feet into his boots. He reached over and kissed Morrigan on the cheek.

"Where are you staying?" I asked, curious that he was not fearing at all braving the streets of Denerim at this hour.

Castiel seemed perplexed by the question, "I...am not far. I am staying in the Tavern. Under an alias. Anyway, I will see you first thing in the morning."

And then he was away. Once he went gone, I noticed Morrigan shamelessly put her bra on and underwear. "Well, that was rather pleasant."

"I am surprised he would risk a tumble with you," Leliana accused juvenilely, "especially the way you smell."

Oh Ancestors.

"Does not seem to bother him, as you clearly see, we were making love all into the night."

I stared wearily at my bed, "You didn't...no...not my bed!"

"Yes," Leliana noted "I am sure the whole Estate heard you! All the better, as he will soon discover you have nothing else to offer."

Morrigan curled up in the bed, continuing to argue with the bard, "The world of flesh is one of many weird varied delights. What do you think that he will do when he discovers that you offer only frigid incompetence?"

"Making love is such an intimate thing, it should only be with someone you truly love. Look at Alistair and Ada. They waited until they found the one."

Ouch.

Morrigan immediately looked to me, "And yet their love became rotten on the vine so quickly. A sour fruit that offers only a memory of sweetness, what is it worth, truly? Could you answer this, Ada?"

Now I was feeling attacked, getting dragged into their little catfight. Leliana attempted to defend me, "Love is about hardships! This is just a setback, but I know Alistair and Ada still love each other. I know they will work things out! Right, Ada?"

Her voice was so hopeful, but I couldn't give the reassurance she was asking. Morrigan scoffed, "We shall see. Now, if you are quite finished, can you go. I would like to sleep. I am exhausted." She chuckled.

Leliana stormed off in an angry huff, and the more frustrated the bard became, the more I realized she really did have strong feelings for this man. Just as she did Marjolaine. Leliana...was a romantic.

 **DAO**

Morrigan was not done. At breakfast, Zevran and I were in a middle of a conversation when I heard the two ladies arrive, _still_ arguing. "This must be a record for the longest argument I have ever been witness to." Zevran stated aloud.

"The way you look at him so intently, so hungrily... one would think you have never seen a man before." Morrigan noted.

"I do not." Leliana denied.

Zevran sighed, "If only your gaze was directed at yours truly." He tried to make light.

Leliana ignored him, continuing to attack Morrigan, "You're confident, for a woman raised in a swamp, far from anything remotely resembling civilization."

Morrigan continued, "And maybe that is my appeal? A woman like you, why, he could find in any city in Thedas. You think you are cultured? Worldly?" She attempted to touch Leliana's face in a condescending way, but the bard smacked her hand away, "Powdered, perfumed, you ooze elegance, but what man wants a woman who lies limp beneath him, frozen in place by the thought that she might ruin her hair?"

Leliana snapped at Morrigan, "So you're saying you're wild and uninhibited? I suppose he must like your shrieking, you sound like a genlock being murdered-"

Zevran and I gasped, that was so brutal.

Leliana's hardened side came out even harder, "You should try a little harder next time he takes you. I don't think they heard you in the Anderfels."

Morrigan was challenging her, and I felt a fight coming on, "Tsk, tsk, Leliana. Watch your jealousy, or you'll give yourself wrinkles."

Leliana pushed Morrigan away, and I got up from my seat, "Zevran...get somebody strong, and get them fast!"

"Get away from me, or I shall have to take drastic measures." Leliana said, rage in her eyes.

"Resorting to violence. And here I thought you were civilized." Morrigan teased.

And then they lunged at each other, with a shriek. Morrigan was slammed against the wall, Leliana being swift and faster than anything I have ever seen. Morrigan tried to push her off, but her lithe frame was nothing against Leliana's might.

Morrigan blasted Leliana, and she collided against the breakfast table. I stood inbetween the two women, as Morrigan casted a fireball. It seperated when it hit against my frame, and I had to push Leliana back.

But I was small, and my strength could only seperate them, as I was crushed inbetween their bodies as they began clawing at hair and scratching at faces. I heard Oghren let out a whoop, as he must have just arrived, and Wynne started yelling at us.

"What in blazes is going on here!?" She exclaimed.

I then felt someone pulling Morrigan back, just as the woman delivered a solid kick right in my eye. I winced at the sharp pain and Leliana stopped resisting me, with a shocked gasp. Morrigan grunted, and I saw her on the ground, the Queen was watching by the archway in disbelief. Alistair was the one to pull Morrigan off, stopping the fight.

Castiel just made his presence known, seeming to understand what has happened. I covered my eye, feeling something warm mixed in with my tears. Alistair pried my hand off, "Wynne, she is bleeding from the eye, can you treat it?"

 **DAO**

After the fight (a bandage strapped across my left eye where it was still throbbing from impact), I searched the Estate for the redheaded bard. Morrigan found me first and offered a sincere apology for the injury. "Don't worry about it, salroka," I reassured her, "I've been hit far worse than that."

The witch crossed her arms with a strange expression on her face, "If you are looking for the bard...she is outside. Talking to Cousland."

Perhaps due to my surprised expression, Morrigan continued, seeming a bit muddled for once in her life, "She...she needs will be needing you right now. I am quite fine." When I continued to stare, waiting for further explanation, she turned me around, "Go on, my friend. I will not hold any resentment for you just because you care for your fellow comrades. As I have said before, she needs your comfort far more than I do. Trust me."

Finally leaving the Estate, I found Leliana outside sitting by the well. She was crying. I was thoroughly confused. First of all at Morrigan's secret concern for Leliana. Castiel was talking to her...and now here she sat, in uncontrollable tears. When she saw me she looked guilty, attempting to wipe the tears from her eyes, "I am so sorry, Ada. I do not know what came over me. I...I was such a barbarian."

"Nothing I haven't seen in the Carta. And they never have reason to." I admitted.

Leliana continued to wipe the tears from her eyes, "I...spoke to Castiel. Told him how I felt. Told him everything. I…" She looked down, seeming humiliated, "He told me he was in love with Morrigan. She...lied to me. She told me it was nothing. I would have never been so...against it, if I had known it was something true."

It was interesting. Despite the loathsome nature of Morrigan and Leliana's relationship, in the end...despite Castiel having clearly chosen Morrigan, proclaiming his love for her over Leliana, the witch didn't gloat like everyone assumed she did. She knew Castiel was in love with her, and it was proven to be true.

"You think Morrigan was just...embarrassed?" I asked.

"Morrigan believes that love is a weakness. And was ashamed for it. That was why she always hated you and Alistair." Leliana confessed.

My heart stung a bit when she brought up the soon to be king, "Well, she wasn't wrong." I remarked.

Leliana reached for my hand, "Alistair was concerned for you. He sure gave me a talking to on how you could have been seriously hurt due to Morrigan and I's actions. He still loves you Ada." She informed me, looking up earnestly. "I...never known someone who loved me...so purely. And...I suppose I am jealous. The thought that even someone like Morrigan could find someone...but I never found it."

That's what it was. Exactly that. Morrigan pitied Leliana. Not even in the condescending way, but in a way where both the women were thinking the same thing. Why would a Nobleman choose to be with a Swamp Witch, declare his love for someone like Morrigan, over the beauty, over the sweet and pure heart of Leliana.

"Love's confusing." I admitted, "I never thought I'd find it here. Especially with a human. But...it is as Morrigan says. I just feel bitter...and sad. And...maybe Alistair feels it more so. I had to end it. But Leliana...you deserve happiness too."

She scooted over, pulling me to sit beside her. Leliana rested her head on mine, as we embraced. I felt a tender kiss on my forehead, as we stayed like that for what felt like a blissful eternity.


	4. Alistair and Sten

" _The honor of the Qunari is what will bring our warships back to your shores."_

 **Sten is mysterious. A quiet, stoic, and proud Qunari warrior. Alistair is determined to get the man to like him.**

 **Chapter 4**

It was starting to get late, during our stay at the Circle of Magi. After finishing a conversation with one of the Mages, Daylen Amell, in the Circle Tower, I was approaching the chambers me and the rest of the my companions were assigned.

Alistair was in my room, on my bed, in a conversation with Willa Surana. Blissfully unaware that this elf was coming onto the dense bronto. It was most adorably pure and innocent, and uncommon to how the dwarves were in Dust Town.

I was quite surprised how happy Alistair appeared when I made my presence known, "Hey, there you are Ada. I was just wondering where you were!" he exclaimed with too much enthusiasm for this time of hour.

"I was talking to some of the mages once I got back," I explained, "Daylen is like a warrior mage. Isn't that cool?"

"Yes," Willa remarked boredly, "the Arcane Arts. A mysterious practice that the man has a knack for, certainly." She explained.

Alistair crossed his arms, "Have you seen Sten around?"

"I was just with him in Calenhad. Remember the story about him…" I took notice of the elven mage and felt unsure whether to mention the qunari's tendencies to go on slaughtering rampages while he slept under their roof. "Actually, Alistair...maybe we should discuss this privately."

He nodded in understanding, and Willa appeared slightly offended, "Erm, apologies," Alistair said, "Grey Warden business."

She narrowed her eyes, "Hm...of course."

As we approached the hall, I quietly explained to a kneeling Alistair the story of Sten's sword. "Apparently the battlefield was picked clean two months ago, but luckily we could possibly find it in the Frostback Mountains."

Alistair winced, "That's a long way, Ada. We probably won't be heading back to Orzammar for at least another two months."

"I know," I realized, "And I don't think Sten is really expecting to get it back. That was why he joined us. He feels he can't go back to where he came from without it. But...I'm still going to keep an eye out."

Alistair seemed slightly confused.

"What?" I asked.

"When exactly do you and Sten have these heartfelt discussions. If I ever say anything to him, he looks like he is about to run that giant sword _you_ decided to give him through me."

"No, no, no...Sten's actually nicer than you might think, salroka. He's just quiet." I reassured my fellow Grey Warden.

"Perhaps you are just better with people, I suppose."

I pointed at my brand, "I think not, friend." I then noticed the stalwart qunari making his way towards the chambers, perhaps ready to turn in as well.

Alistair attempted to make polite conversation, "Hey, Sten. You know, since we have been...sharing a room together...sort of, I thought we could talk."

"About what?" Sten asked, taking off his boots.

"I don't know. About anything really. While we travel you are always so quiet."

Sten studied Alistair questionably, "You mean that I should remark upon the weather before I cut off a man's head?"

Alistair looked to me desperate for help, and I attempted to hide my knowing smirk. Maybe Sten just has a soft spot for me. I took a seat on Alistair's bed, "You doing better today, Sten?"

"Doing better today as opposed to yesterday?" Sten questioned, unsure about my wording.

"I mean, I asked you about a month ago how you were after freeing you from that cage. It has been a while, so I assume you are not starving or stiff…"

Sten nodded slowly, eyebrows still furrowed as he attempted to decipher the language I was speaking. "Oh. Then, yes. I have been for some time now. Thank you for asking."

Alistair looked shocked at the politeness of the grand Qunari, and he plopped down next to me, almost catapulting me across the room. "Were you really in that cage for twenty days?" He suddenly blurted the question.

Sten made a grumbling noise as he was thinking, "It might have been closer to thirty. I stopped counting after a while." he said this as he pulled up onto the bed, his long legs hanging over the edge.

"What did you do? I mean... twenty days is a long time to sit in one place and do nothing." Alistair asked, genuinely curious and feeling more confident to ask.

"On good days, I posed riddles to the passersby, offering them treasures in exchange for correct answers."

Silence, as we both stared dumb-founded at Sten, "Really?" I asked.

Sten looked utterly disappointed in the both of us. "No."

Alistair frowned as well, "Awww. Too bad. That's got serious potential."

"Parashara!" Sten muttered, "It is late. We should be resting, we are setting out tomorrow."

"Right, right." I said, sliding off the bed, "On that note, I will be turning in myself. I'll see you both in the morning. Good night, Alistair. Good night, Sten."

They both responded in chorus a good night. "You sleep well, Sten." Alistair said to the Qunari.

"..."

I looked back as Sten blatantly ignored the man, turning his back to him as he slept right on top of the bed. Alistair pointed at him in exasperation, and I grinned in amusement before leaving the pair alone.

 **DAO**

As we explored the Brecilian Forest, I was accompanied by Alistair, Sten, and Morrigan. Leliana and Wynne were with the Dalish at their base camp, as we attempted to unravel the mysterious magic at work that was turning these elves into Were-beasts.

Navigating and traveling and scouting can get pretty boring, and it was always me, Alistair, or Leliana who cannot sit in the silence too long. I tended to strike up random conversations, used to the chatty Carta days, Leliana would usually sing to pass the long intervals of walking, only being briefly interrupted when we had to fight, but those did not happen as much as one might believe.

Alistair really took the cake on being able to annoy everybody with idle phrases or asking random questions. He decided to spend this free time to attempt to befriend Sten, determined to make the qunari like him. "You know, you never did tell me how you passed the time in that cage for so long."

"No, I didn't." Sten responded hastily, earning an amused snort from Morrigan.

I decided to help my friend out, after he tried more creative ways to get Sten to talk and none of them working. "You must have did something in there. Even you must have gotten bored and figured some way to pass the time?"

There wasn't an answer for the longest time. It had to be several minutes at least, until Sten finally admitted, "A training exercise." Morrigan even appeared a bit surprised as Sten's lament, "I would observe an object and then try to think of all the words in your language which began with the same letter as its name."

...wait…

"Wait!" Alistair said what I was thinking out loud, "That... wait. Just wait. You're joking again, aren't you?"

When Sten didn't deny it, I looked back at Alistair, "I don't think he's joking, salroka."

"You are not telling me that you played, 'I Spy,' against yourself for twenty days." Just Alistair voicing this realization out loud, I couldn't help but laugh a bit, attempting to cover it to not offend the Qunari.

He didn't even seem to care, "There are a lot of things in Lothering that begin with, 'G.'"

Morrigan appeared very amused, "I see. Perhaps we should put your child's game skill to the test then, shall we?" Without waiting for anyone to answer, she crossed her arms proudly and said, "I spy with my little eye something that begins with an 'I'."

And 'I'?

...Alistair was just starting to teach me how to read, so I found myself repeating the letter and the sound it made while looking around my surroundings. My fellow Grey Warden also appeared to be stuck with what she could be referring to.

Sten sighed, pointing at Alistair. "Uh," my fellow Grey Warden began to address, "My name starts with an 'A-'"

"Idiot." Sten stated plainly.

Alistair's eyes widened and Morrigan laughed wickedly, clapping her hands like a pleased noblewoman, "My, my, you are good at this game after all. I am very impressed, indeed!"

I felt bad when I saw a frown cross his face, "Alright, haha. I'm done talking now." He rushed on ahead, face turning red, as Sten continued walking like nothing happened.

"I spy with my little eye something that starts with...uh…" I fumbled for the letter.

"G." Alistair called out, saving me from embarrassment, despite recovering from his own.

"Grey Warden." Sten answered without missing a beat.

 **DAO**

"Ada!" Alistair whined, "No! I'm sorry, I know I left you in charge, but just...no!"

I stared up at Alistair in disbelief. "It's been a week, I'm sure we're fine." I tried to reason with my friend.

"I agree with Ada," Leliana backed me up, "Zevran has been our prisoner for a sufficient amount of time. If anyone were to come for him, they would have by now. I heard of these Crows, they get the job done fairly quickly."

"I'm not worried about other assassins!" Alistair continued to argue, "I am worried about this one. Right here. The one who tried to kill us, remember?"

"Alistair, we made a deal. If by a week no harm was done, we would release Zevran. It's as he says, the Crows would kill him for failing."

"He can still succeed." Alistair continued.

"I'm confident."

"You are always confident. That doesn't always work!"

"Has it failed us yet, salroka?" I asked my partner.

"...true...yes, we have miraculously been successful on two occasions where all hope was lost. Fine...but...I'm keeping an eye on him."

"If you want." I reassured as Leliana got to work with cutting the rope that bound the elf's hands together.

When freed, our former prisoner stood with a stretch and a rather noisy moan escaped his mouth making Dere Maharial blush from where he stood with Willa Surana. "I am grateful for the mobility returned to me, Brosca."

Alistair sulked, glaring at Zevran, and I nudged him in the side, "Lighten up, salroka."

He couldn't stay mad at me, taking a seat by the fire with a defeated sigh. Sten was a little a ways of us, glaring angrily at Alistair. "Sten? Is something wrong?" I asked, worriedly, and a little protective of the way he was looking at my companion.

"Draw your sword." Sten demanded.

Everybody fell silent, and Alistair looked up seeming very confused. "Are you talking to me?"

I stood up, standing slightly in front where Alistair was sitting, craning my neck up at Sten, "Sten...what is this about?"

"His sword. I want him to draw it."

I could hear shuffling behind me as Alistair stood on his feet, "Why? Are we under attack?"

"I want to see what you can do."

I felt the adrenaline rushing, did I make a mistake bringing him along? Was it because I still have not found his sword? Why was Sten so angry? "Why do you want to fight Alistair? Just like that? If there is a problem…"

"You have nothing to prove, kadan." Sten addressed me, "You have proven more that you are a capable warrior and leader. You are a Grey Warden. But what of him. He cowers behind you even now? How can he face an Archdemon if he cannot face me."

I heard Alistair struggle for an answer, and I only now realized he was clutching onto me when I felt his hands release from my shoulders, "I…" Alistair struggled again, "Maker's breath, Sten what do you want from me? It is clear that Ada makes a better Warden than I. I already admitted that. But...are you really going make me fight you?"

Morrigan appeared most intrigued as she watched the intense exchange, Leliana stayed close to us, just in case, and Zevran was more curious. Wynne had went down to the lake for a bath, but if she saw us right now she would immediately attempt to stop it. I kind of hoped she was on her way back right now. "Alistair is not a coward," I defended my friend, "We're a team. If you draw your sword Sten…"

"Ada…" I heard Alistair whisper, "I...I don't have anything to prove to him! I am doing all I am able. Isn't that enough? So… no...I'm not going to draw my sword on you."

Sten glared at Alistair then let out a grunt, "So you do have a spine. Pity you don't use it. Kadan, do not let this man's weakness damn us all. There are far better people worth protecting."

Ouch.

Sten turned and made his leave, leaving us in an awkward silence.

 **DAO**

After Arl Eamon finally awakened from his long slumber, with use of the ashes, we were in discussion and decided that Alistair would become the new King of Ferelden.

And boy did we fight that night. The following morning Alistair came to me with an apology, claiming he thought it over and he accepts his fate as King. He realized that it was his birthright and he needed to stop running away from it.

"So I suppose once I'm actually king I could end up in negotiations with the Qunari one day." Alistair told Sten over breakfast at Redcliffe Castle, before we headed out to Denerim.

"My people do not negotiate." Sten remarked plainly, helping himself to the sweets provided by the servants.

"What do you mean? They negotiated a peace treaty after the war, and as far as I know they've kept to its terms."

Sten chewed his pastry and swallowed, "They signed a piece of paper. But only because they knew that you believed in it."

Alistair seemed confused by that, "And what is the difference between that and negotiating?"

I was beginning to understand Sten more as we traveled together, "Is there a reason the Qunari stopped fighting?" I asked. "They're...going to fight again, aren't they?"

"But I thought you said your people believed in honor." Alistair asked, seemed a little upset at the thought of having to deal with a Qunari threat.

Sten didn't answer at first, and he had a strange expression on his face, "They do. The honor of the Qunari is what will bring our warships back to your shores."

On that ominous note, Sten stood up and left us to consider the possibility of a war. "Great…" Alistair groaned.

 **DAO**

I saw Queen Anora storming down the halls of the Royal Castle in Denerim one week before the official Coronation. I was still slightly recovering, but I was well enough to walk around the Castle without Wynne escorting me. The Queen of Ferelden was shaking her head, "'Give him cake!' he says, 'that will solve everything!' what am I to do with…" When she saw me approach she sighed in exasperation. "I don't know how you deal with him. From one extreme to another."

I fought back a smirk, "Where is he?"

"The kitchens, attempting to make 'the biggest cake in all of Ferelden'. By the Maker, none of our servants are going to take us seriously at this rate! I mean, it is true, I know nothing of your...Qunari companion, but...a cake?"

I smiled broadly, "A cake might work, your majesty. Sten likes sweets."

She blinked in confusion, "That...impossible. A qunari...enjoys sweets?"

I shrugged at her.

"I must be out of my mind. I am surrounded by lunatics. I shall go write my father." She excused herself, and I made a beeline for the kitchens.

Right in the nick of time I arrived, "Stop!" I commanded, "Drop the bowl of cherries, Your Highness!"

Alistair let out a soft chuckle, setting down the bowl onto the table, "Too late!" The King of Ferelden declared, "Already finished."

I stared up in a mixture of horror and intrigue at the giant colorful cake. The servants appeared just as bewildered, standing off to the corner, faces in sheer panic. "Alistair, how are you going to get this thing out of the kitchen?"

"Hm...you have a point, Ada." He remarked, and I noticed the flour all over his face and large tunic. "I am just doing my part as King in preventing Sten from going back to Seheron with the intention of war."

"So you thought you'd fatten him up to a state of immobility?" I questioned, convincing myself that cake would probably not taste as great as it looked.

"He likes sweets. So I thought, if I gave him a giant cake...he would reconsider!"

"Alistair...I like cake as much as Sten...but...imagine if someone gave you a cheese wheel this size?"

"Uh, yes please!"

"Okay...you'd become the most constipated King of Ferelden…" I muttered under my breath when I realized I was being ignored. Leliana and Sten entered the kitchen and I was unsurprised by the bard's shocked gasp.

"Alistair! I cannot believe you'd done this!"

"Glorious, isn't it?" Alistair presented the cake with his own fanfare, it was very reminiscent to my first impression of his brother, the late King Cailan, "I present this to my dear friend, Sten!"

Sten even looked shocked at the mere stature of the cake that was meant for him. Zevran and Oghren made their presence known, and Oghren let out a bellowing laugh.

Zevran circled around it, "I am surprised you were even able to keep it from toppling over-"

Alistair quickly smacked Zevran's hand when he attempted to sneak a lick of the frosting. Wynne pushed through, "What is...oh my word...Alistair…"

Leliana looked around in confusion, "How are you even going to serve it?"

I grabbed a fork and handed it to Sten, "Try a bite. Let's see if this is really good. Did you guys...watch His Highness?"

"Uh…" The servants stuttered.

Wynne continued to shake her head in disbelief at Alistair's grand gesture. He was king...so no one could really say anything except for Anora. Sten stabbed the fork like it was the broodmother's belly and shoveled a whole mouthful.

Let's just say Alistair was better off feeding Sten the sodding head of a darkspawn, as he forced down a swallow and only muttered; "The cake is a lie."


End file.
